


Idiomatic

by sidewinder



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: Blame it on the Mad Cow.





	Idiomatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



Denny Crane was _not_ a homosexual.  
  
This was a fact he’d made abundantly clear to his friend—his amigo, his fellow _flamingo_ —Alan on numerous occasions before.  
  
So how was it that he now woke up to find himself tangled in bed with Alan, _naked_ as the day he was born?  
  
And why was Alan lying there looking at him like the proverbial cat that ate the coalmine?  
  
Or... was that the canary that got the cream?  
  
Damn this Mad Cow, he couldn’t even keep his idioms straight any longer.  
  
Maybe he could blame the Mad Cow for this, too.


End file.
